


SWEET CREATURE {styles triplets x louis}

by stupidxvisor



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Luke Hemmings, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic Asexual Niall Horan, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor is in a relationship with Zayn, Illegal Activities, Jealous sex, Kinky, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Louis Tomlinson is a Proud Slut, Louis Tomlinson is a Tease, Omega Liam Payne, Omega Michael Clifford, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor
Summary: "T-this is incredibly inappropriate..."Louis hummed seductively, allowing his fingers to trail along Marcel's jaw. "I don't see you stopping me, sir. Don't tell me that you don't want to bend me over your desk."Marcel's breath hitched.*"What's this, cub?"Louis flushed a bright red as Edward tugged at the leather collar around his neck. It hid the numerous love bites that the triplets had left on his skin the night before and matched his outfit perfectly."A-A choker, sir."Edward's pupils dilated as he smirked. "Oh, cub...I'm the only choker that you're ever going to need."*"Straighten your stance, Louis."The small omega blushed as Harry gripped his hips, making Luke's snicker and raise an eyebrow. "W-we're just going over the script, sir."Harry shot a glare in Luke's direction. "I know."*ORThe one where the triplets are teachers and Louis is an omega student with a habit of sleeping around.{PROPERTY OF STUPIDXVISOR}
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Louis Tomlinson, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 44
Kudos: 216





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> "Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power."  
> ― Oscar Wilde
> 
> {THIS IS JUST THE PREFACE}

L O U I S

"Louis, stop being gross."

Louis swirled a watermelon lollipop between his perfectly glossed lips, holding eye contact with his current victim, the new goalie on the school football team. His best friend, who was currently dying from embarrassment, scoffed.

The blue-eyed omega finally broke eye contact with the red-faced alpha to look at Niall. "What? He might be a good snog. You never can tell with the quiet ones!"

"You're despicable."

Louis blew a kiss in Niall's direction, snickering at the beta's unamused expression. "Calm down, Niall. I've already slept with him, so you don't have to worry!"

Niall looked extremely grossed out. "Ashton? When?"

"Wait, that's his name?" Louis blinked, genuinely surprised. "I honestly thought it was Fletcher."

The blue-eyed beta rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hands. "Class hasn't even started and you're already annoying me. Why are we friends again?"

Louis hummed, placing his lollipop between his lips again. "You took a wee on my princess backpack in primary school because your older brother said it would be cool."

"How could I forget that? I was mortified!"

The blue-eyed Omega tuned his best friend out, having already heard the story before. Instead, he tried to distract himself by looking around the crowded cafeteria. It smelled like heavy pheromones and body odor, which was honestly kind of disgusting.

At least, until a new smell caught Louis's interest.

It was sharp and sweet, almost like apple pie. Accompanying the unfamiliar smell were two more he had never noticed before.

Aged whiskey and pine wafted through the air.

"Niall."

The beta stopped talking mid-sentence, looking at Louis in annoyance. "What? I was reliving my primary days, asshole."

Louis waved the insult away. "Do you smell that?"

Niall smelled the air, shaking his head. "I'm a beta, Louis. I don't have the best sense of smell."

"Right." Louis sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes. "I smell three alphas I've never met before. Are we getting new students?"

The blue-eyed beta rolled his eyes.

Louis is despicably insatiable.

"You're smelling the new teachers, idiot." Niall took a drink of his chocolate milk, sounding vaguely annoyed. "They're triplets."

Louis grinned, but Niall didn't notice. "What do they teach?"

Niall pursed his lips. "English, Music, and History, I think."

The blue-eyed omega pursed his pretty pink lips. The masculine scents smelled so good, and it was incredibly tempting. Louis loves teasing people, particularly alphas he knows he's not allowed to have.

But that's the point of teasing, isn't it?

Licking his lips, Louis looked in the direction that the scents were coming from.

Oh Lord.

Three identical alphas were chatting with one of the science teachers, laughing at some shitty joke she probably said. One had shoulder length curls that looked incredibly soft, and another had his gelled back. The last one, who was obviously the music teacher, carried a ukulele on his arm.

They looked young, compared to most of the teachers.

Like, late twenties or early thirties.

Yeah, louis definitely wouldn't mind sleeping with any of them. Or all of them, you never know...

And it's not like Louis is underage... He turned eighteen a few months ago so he's well over the age of consent. It was just a matter of how far he's willing to go to tease them.

Louis placed the watermelon lollipop between his lips, just in time for the three incredibly hot teachers to look at him. It was like they could feel the omega's stare on their skin.

Yeah, Louis loves to tease.

****


	2. Pride And Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My own sex, I hope, will excuse me, if I treat them like rational creatures, instead of flattering their fascinating graces, and viewing them as if they were in a state of perpetual childhood, unable to stand alone."  
> ― Mary Wollstonecraft

L O U I S

"Louis, no."

Louis held intense eye contact with one teacher, in particular, sensually moving his tongue around the sweet candy. Niall looked incredibly uncomfortable as he noticed that familiar mischievous gleam in his best friend's blue eyes.

But Louis has no time to feel sorry for Niall right now.

The teacher visibly froze, green eyes zeroing in on Louis's pretty pink lips. He shifted his weight slightly, fixing his glasses in an attempt to see the omega better.

Checkmate.

Louis finally tore his eyes away from his conflicted teacher, smirking deviously at the beta next to him. "I'm not doing anything, Niall. I'm just eating my candy."

"And I'm a woman," Niall grumbled, rolling his eyes. "They're our teachers, Lou. Have some decency."

The small omega sighed, ignoring Niall's stern tone. Louis picks his schedule off of the table, blue eyes scanning the thin sheet of paper.

*****

Student: LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON

24/12/1991

HR: M. Clifford

First Period: CREATIVE WRITING (HONORS) with MR. MARCEL STYLES

Second Period: MATHEMATICS with MISS. HEATHER COULSON

Third Period: WORLD HISTORY with MR. EDWARD STYLES

LUNCH PERIOD

Fourth Period: MUSICAL THEATRE with MR. HARRY STYLES

Fifth Period: DRAMA/THEATRE with MR. MICHAEL CLIFFORD

Sixth Period: ADVANCED BIOLOGY with MRS. ANGELA CRAWFORD

*****

"I have Mr. Clifford for homeroom."

Niall snatched the schedule out of Louis's dainty hands, his lips set in a small scowl as he looked at the thin sheet of paper. "You even got into the advanced English course this year! That's not fair!"

Louis rolled his eyes, sucking on his watermelon lollipop again. "Maybe if you did your work instead of drooling over Zayn Malik, you would be too."

"Don't you have some dude's dick to suck before class?"

The small omega snickered, taking his schedule from his chest friend and grabbing his bag. His skirt, which was actually the standard uniform for the school, stopped mid-thigh. Thick, white thigh highs (held up by a hidden garter) contrasted nicely against his golden skin.

Paired with a deep blue vest and freshly ironed white shirt, Louis looked like the epitome of perfection. He looked like a golden child, with the grades to match.

But Louis walks a very fine line between good and bad.

"I'll see you in Maths, Nialler." Louis hugged the beta tightly, breathing in his familiar sandalwood scent. "I'll tell you about the new teachers then!"

Niall rolled his eyes, affectionately hugging the omega. "Just don't scare them away, yeah? We don't need another Mr. Cowell incident."

"Not my fault that he's a prude."

"...Louis you were sucking someone's dick in his office!"

Louis shrugged, blue eyes widening as the bell started to ring. Their classes were starting soon. "Eh, minor details."

*****

When Louis walked into a crowded classroom, the unfamiliar smell of apples hanging in the air. Everywhere he looked, the small omega saw alphas. He was the only omega in this whole class, despite being an upperclassman.

Eyes snapped to him, eyebrows immediately furrowing.

Yippee.

"Are you lost, Tomlinson?"

Louis turned his sapphire gaze towards the annoyingly familiar voice, unwrapping a cherry lollipop and placing it between his lips. "Afraid not, Eleanor. This is the Honors class, right?"

The female beta stiffened, brown eyes full of disgust.

You see, Eleanor does not like Louis. She's always seen him as a threat, academically and sexually. They've been 'enemies' since primary school, and it definitely didn't help that the blue-eyed omega seduced her boyfriend.

Not his fault that she doesn't put out.

"Who'd you have to sleep with to get put in this class?" Eleanor spat, crossing her arms. "Last I checked, you need a brain to get into the Honors course."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "How'd you get in it, then?"

Loud chuckles echoed throughout the room, Eleanor's face turning bright red with embarrassment.

Cunt.

"That's the bell. In your seats, please."

Louis immediately took a seat near the front, pretty pink lips wrapped around his cherry lollipop. The intoxicating smell of apples increased as the teacher walked in, almost making the small omega smirk.

Mr. Styles froze when he noticed Louis, green eyes wide.

The blue-eyed omega smiled, removing the sweet candy from his lips. Mr. Styles broke the staring contest, taking a small breath, and looking around the full classroom.

The alpha teacher wore a light green button-up that was buttoned all the way (to Louis's dismay) and charcoal slacks. He looked slightly nervous, which was honestly adorable to the small omega.

"Welcome to Creative Writing."

Mr. Styles walked behind his desk, fixing his glasses anxiously. "This is an Honors class, which means that you had to pass an entrance exam to get in. The workload will be particularly heavy, especially considering the final project at the end of the year."

"My name is Mr. Styles," He continued, green eyes scanning the class. "But you may call me Marcel, considering that we will be seeing quite a bit of each other."

Louis shivered as the alpha's eyes locked with his.

Despite his meek appearance, Mr. Styles is proving to be more dominant than Louis ever expected. Sheer power radiated off of him in waves, and it was almost a temptation for the blue-eyed omega.

Marcel cleared his throat, looking away from Louis's pretty pink lips. "I don't tolerate anything less than your best effort. If you suddenly feel like you cannot handle this workload, I advise you to leave now."

"Guess that means Tomlinson should leave," Eleanor muttered, making Louis's muscles immediately stiffen.

Petty bitch.

Before Louis can possibly come up with a smart retort, Marcel clears his throat and crosses his arms. "Care to repeat that, Miss Calder?"

Silence blanketed the classroom.

Eleanor started to fidget, shifting in her seat. "I was just mentioning that Tomlinson should leave, professor. He doesn't keep up with classwork very well."

"Is that so?"

Louis clenched his fists tightly, resisting the urge to chuck his cherry lollipop at Eleanor's stupid head. He deserves to be here just like everybody else.

Marcel grabs a clipboard from his desk, eyebrows furrowed as he read through whatever was attached to it. "Louis Tomlinson, correct? The only omega in this class?"

"That's me, sir," Louis spoke loudly, his tone full of confidence despite the situation.

Marcel's head snapped up, green eyes wide. His eyebrows were furrowed in surprise and his muscles suddenly stiff. Louis smiled softly, not breaking eye contact.

The teacher shifted his weight, breaking eye contact to look at his clipboard. "Right. Miss Calder, do you know your score on the entrance exam?"

What?

Louis bites his lips, looking at his free hand. His candy suddenly feels slightly bitter on his tongue, despite it being his favorite flavor. He's always loved cherries over any other flavor, but Marcel's clear dismissal hurt his pride.

It sounds ridiculous.

"I got a 104, sir."

Marcel nodded, green eyes suddenly stern. "And do you know what Mr. Tomlinson's score is? Or did you just assume based on his sub-gender?"

Never-fucking-mind.

Eleanor suddenly looked incredibly uncomfortable, his skin a ghostly pale. "S-sir, I-"

"Because if you did, you have no place in my class." Marcel placed his clipboard on his desk, stern green eyes snapping towards Louis. "Mr. Tomlinson, what is your score on the entrance exam?"

The entrance exam was scored out of 150.

Louis pulled his lollipop from his mouth, suddenly embarrassed (which is odd, considering he's a very proud person) and flushed a soft pink. "U-um, I scored a 143."

Silence blanketed the room.

Louis looked at his lap, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He's never been outspoken about his grades or his wit. He's perfectly happy with being known for his sex life or his outspoken personality.

He's only smart because he has to be.

"He received the highest score on the entrance exam," Marcel spoke sternly and loud enough that his voice echoed off the walls of the classroom. "Intelligence has nothing to do with your gender or sub-gender."

Eleanor gulped, looking guilty. "Sir, I-"

Marcel gave her a look, silencing her. "I want you to write a ten-page essay based on misogyny in our modern world. I also want you to look into your rights as a beta and compare it to Omegan Rights."

"But-"

"Unless you would rather leave."

Louis looked up from his lap, where he had been focusing on a stray thread attached to his socks. Marcel had his arms crossed, biceps nearly bursting out of his sleeves. Eleanor looked pissed, shoving her things into her bookbag and stalking out of the classroom.

She shot a glare at Louis as she passed. "Slut."

"Thank you." Louis murmured sweetly, sucking on his candy again. "I consider that a compliment."

Silence blanketed the room once again as the door slammed shut.

Marcel cleared his throat, directing everyone's attention to him again. "As I was saying, this class is a lot of hard work. The final project will actually be your writing portfolio, filled with a mix of poems and short stories."

Someone behind Louis raised their hand. "Mr. Styles?"

Marcel turned his attention to the alpha student, green eyes stopping on Louis for a second before moving on. "Yes, Mr. Hemmings?"

Luke?

"I was wondering if you have a syllabus for us?" Luke spoke slowly, pronouncing every word perfectly. "I know that the other teachers do."

The teacher nodded, grabbing a stack of papers off of his desk. "I have them right here. Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis sat up straighter, flashing a dazzling sunshine smile. "Yes, sir?"

Marcel looked at him, lips quirking up in a smirk before vanishing. "Pass these out for me, please. And while you're at it, throw away that piece of candy."

A shiver ran up Louis's spine at the dominant tone in the alpha's voice.

Pure Daddy energy.

Normally, Louis would argue about his right to keep his mouth busy, but he can't form proper sentences around this alpha. An alpha who coincidentally happens to be his teacher.

Louis stood, blue eyes sparkling as he held eye contact with his teacher. Marcel handed him the stack of papers, his eyes scanning the small omega's curvy form. He gulped at the sight of the black lace garter on the omega's thick thigh.

"Sorry, sir." Louis murmured casually, pulling the cherry-flavored lollipop from his pretty pink lips. "I just like keeping my mouth busy. Helps me focus."

Marcel shifted his weight, jaw clenched lightly as he watched Louis toss the lollipop in the bin. "For future reference, I don't allow food in my classroom."

"I'll try to remember that."

That's a lie.

Louis spins on his heel, the stack of papers in his dainty hands. Luke looked amused, a knowing grin on his lips as the omega approached him. "Here you go, Luke. I can't imagine who would even want a syllabus."

"I like being prepared." Luke bit his lip, tugging at his lip ring. "We're meeting each other at the usual spot, right?"

Louis grins, knowing full well that Marcel was watching. "Of course."

The alpha smirked, blue eyes flickering to their teacher. "Looks like you'll have your hands full this year, huh?"

Louis pursed his lips, looking at their teacher. Marcel was talking to another student, the soft hum of conversation filling the air. The alpha was watching him with narrowed eyes, obviously listening to what they were saying.

"It's my last year, Lucas." Louis trailed a finger up the alpha's bicep, a flirtatious smile on his pretty pink lips. "I'd like to think that I'm entitled to more than underage boys."

"Fair enough."

****


	3. Sweet Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let me rephrase." He took a seething step toward me. "When it comes to you... I don't like to share."  
> ― Samantha Young

{INCEST}

M A R C E L

Jesus.

Marcel watched the first class exit the classroom, physically unable to tear his green eyes away from a single student in particular. A single student, who in his opinion, needs to cover up most of the skin he's showing.

He's never been so sexually frustrated before.

Especially towards a student.

Louis Tomlinson looked like pure sin. Sucking on that cherry lollipop like it was his job, holding eye contact with Marcel like he didn't care that he's his teacher.

And his thighs, his fucking thighs, drove Marcel insane.

How the fuck does he get away with wearing something like that? His skirt is much too short and those socks aren't even part of the dress code! The garter was a whole other thing entirely, though.

Black lace and barely visible, his clung to the omega's thigh. Louis's thighs were so thick, the garter was about to completely break apart.

Now, Marcel is fully aware of how disgusting his thoughts sound. He feels thoroughly disgusted with himself, especially considering the semi he's currently sporting in his charcoal trousers. He feels conflicted and gross.

In every other class that Marcel has ever taught, he's had plenty of students flirt with him. He's had plenty of students make him uncomfortable.

But a student has never actually aroused him before.

Marcel remembers going over the entrance exams. He doesn't like grading them with computers, so he did it all by hand. The exams consisted of reading comprehension and a written essay that had to consist of multiple things.

It could be a short story, a sonnet, or a creative narrative.

A lot of them were standard.

Marcel is very passionate about his job and what he teaches. Edward and Harry are as well, but he pushed himself to create a curriculum that helped students feel academically challenged. He honestly didn't expect much from the exam.

Until Louis's.

Written in loopy handwriting, incredibly easy to read, Louis wrote a poem explaining his struggles as an omega.

"You look stressed."

Marcel flinched at the voice, head snapping up from his current staring contest with Louis's exam. Leaning against the doorframe, blue ukelele in his hands, was Harry.

Harry was the youngest out of the three of them. He didn't enjoy sports like Edward or reading like Marcel. He preferred music and acting over everything else. It was admirable, but also a pain whenever he would find new inspiration for music.

He would stay up for hours on end.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Marcel pointed out, fixing his trousers so Harry couldn't see the semi he was sporting. "Or someone else to bother?"

Harry shrugged, stepping into the classroom. "It's my plan period, so-"

He stopped short.

Marcel internally panics, knowing exactly what Harry was smelling.

"I smell an omega," Harry murmured quietly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I thought that you said you only have alphas and betas in your Honors class?"

Marcel licks his lips, green eyes flickering to the exam in his calloused hands. "I never said that. I said that my honors class is mostly alphas and betas. Except for one omega."

Harry still looked confused. "I wasn't aware that omegas were allowed to take Honors courses."

"He's different than most."

The youngest triplet blinked, sitting down in the chair that was pulled up to Marcel's desk. His pinewood scent hung in the air, making the eldest of the two immediately flinch. "Different, huh? Is it the omega that made you hard this morning?"

Marcel immediately cringed.

He had caught Louis staring at them in the cafeteria. Marcel had no idea that Louis was Louis, but watching the blue-eyed omega lick and suck at the piece of candy while holding eye contact made him feel hot.

Harry had to suck him off in their car.

So imagine Marcel's surprise when the very same omega happened to be in his first class. It was mortifying and embarrassing, even though Louis had no idea of what had occurred.

"He is," Marcel murmured quietly, anxiously bouncing his knee. "I still can't believe that I did that. That we did that."

Harry smirked. "We've fucked before, Marcy. What are you talking about?"

Marcel tried not to dwell on Harry's suggestive tone. he doesn't need to be harder than he already is. "I'm talking about the fact that we got off to a student, Harry. We just got this job, and we can't afford to lose it."

"He made you hard again, didn't he?"

Cue Marcel's embarrassment. "Yes, he did."

"Guess we'll have to fix that then."

Before Marcel can stop him, Harry placed his instrument on his desk and immediately sunk to his knees. The sight was too tempting, too erotic for the eldest brother to handle. And the thought of someone walking in made his heart race.

Harry noticed Marcel's panic. "I locked the door, Marcy. I came here because I wanted to suck you off before my next class."

Relief flooded through Marcel instantly.

Then hot arousal.

"You came all the way here to suck my cock, baby?" Marcel mused quietly, gripping Harry's jaw between his fingers. "What a cock slut you are, Harry."

Harry's green irises darkened a few shades. "Don't patronize me."

Marcel growled darkly, digging his fingernails into the skin of Harry's pale neck. "Weren't you just calling me daddy while I fucked your throat? Why the sudden change?"

"Just because I suck your dick doesn't make me any less of an alpha than you, Marcel," Harry muttered in obvious annoyance, easily unbuckling his older brother's belt and unzipping his trousers.

Marcel rolled his eyes, releasing Harry's jaw. "Just hurry, Haz. I have another class soon."

*******

{L O U I S}

"F-fuck..."

Louis clawed helplessly at Luke's skin, breathless moans escaping his lips with every thrust. The blue-eyed alpha growled in his ear, gripping his thick thighs as they wrapped around his waist. The air was thick with euphoric arousal and skin on skin contact.

Luke sucked harsh bruises into the skin of Louis's collarbone, his thrusts picking up speed as he fucked the omega into the wall. "So good for me, babe."

"F-faster, Luke." Louis gasped, his skin shiny with sweat. "Third period starts soon."

Luke nodded, releasing his grip on the omega's thighs to hold Louis's arms above his head. After a few more sharp thrusts, the blue-eyed alpha came with a grunt and filled the thin condom. The small omega came as well, euphoric gasps escaping his lips.

Luke is the only person that Louis has slept with on a consistent basis.

They were better off as friends, only having sex every once in a while because Luke had a lot of sexual frustration towards someone he couldn't have.

A teacher.

Their drama teacher, to be exact.

"So..." Luke watched as Louis cleaned himself up. "Mr. Styles was looking a bit pissed when you were talking to me."

Louis inwardly smirked. "Pissed? I wonder why."

Luke snickered. "Maybe because you were talking about hooking up with me after class. He seems like the prudish type."

Prude?

Louis definitely doesn't get that vibe from Marcel. The older teacher may look soft and nerdy on the outside, but he screamed dominance and power when he told Louis to throw away his candy.

He definitely looked like the type to have a daddy kink.

Or a sir kink.

"I think he's intriguing," Louis murmured, licking his lips. "I have History next, so let's see if his brothers are just as fascinating."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Lou."

******


	4. Inappropriate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us but we can't strike them all by ourselves"  
> ― Laura Esquivel

L O U I S

"You're late, Mr. Tomlinson."

Shit.

Louis had tried to leave the janitor's closet as fast as he could. He really did, but Luke was really good at being a distraction. Every time the small omega tried to leave, the smug alpha seemed to pull him closer.

When he finally walked into class, Louis was face to face with his snickering classmates and a smoking hot teacher that looked annoyed.

Edward Styles was watching him sternly, arms crossed and long hair pulled back in a low ponytail. A light gray button-up stretched over his biceps and dark gray trousers made him looked particularly well endowed. 

Louis blushed crimson, anxiously moving the lollipop between his lips. "S-sorry, sir. I got caught up by my locker."

Mr. Styles raised an eyebrow, green eyes hard. "For fifteen minutes?"

Might as well dig my own grave...

"I couldn't find my pencils..."

The alpha narrowed his green irises, his gaze lingering on the lollipop between Louis's lips before subtly scanning the omega's frame. "Just take your seat, Mr. Tomlinson. You're sitting next to Calum and Niall.'

An omega and a beta?

How juvenile.

"Yes sir," Louis mumbled, picking his bag up from the floor. 

As the blue-eyed omega walked past his teacher, the older alpha stiffened considerably. It was almost like Louis's scent drove him p the wall; almost like his scent only enticed him more. Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from the omega's thighs.

And Louis was fully aware of that glorious fact.

As Louis took his seat next to Niall, he made sure to hold eye contact with his teacher. Mr. Styles visibly gulped, finally tearing his eyes away from the omega.

He's nervous.

Mr. Styles cleared his throat, leaning against his desk as he looked at the students in front f him. "My name is Mr. Styles, and welcome to World History. If my name seems like a mouthful, feel free to address me as sir or simply as professor."

Louis inwardly smirked, swirling his tongue around the apple-flavored candy.

Sir, huh?

Vivid images flashed through Louis's brain, making his stomach churn with lewd desire. He could see himself bent over Mr. Styles's desk, skirt pulled up to his chest and lace underwear around his ankles. 

The alpha's hands looked rough and calloused, absolutely perfect for spanking and other related activities. Louis could definitely hear himself whining the simple word as his teacher fucked him, maybe even being muffled by the alpha's own hand.

"-I'm handing out your syllabus right now." 

A simple packet was laced in front of Louis, snapping the omega out of his daze.

With flushed cheeks, Louis glanced up to lock eyes with his teacher. His lollipop was frozen in midair, barely two centimeters from his glossed lips.

Mr. Styles smirked deviously, slyly licking his lips as he studied the omega in front of him. "Is there a problem, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis flushed a darker pink. "U-uh, no sir."

"Good."

Good boy.

God, Louis would pay to hear that fall from his teacher's lips.

Louis placed his lollipop between his lips, holding eye contact with his teacher as his tongue swirled around the top. "Did you need something, sir? If you don't, I should probably get started on my homework."

And just like that, Shy Louis was replaced by the confident one.

The older alpha watched as Louis's lips wrapped around the sweet candy. "I just wanted to make sure you had your syllabus. Wouldn't want it getting lost like your pencils, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis smirked, slowly pulling the lollipop from his lips. "I don't think you have to worry, sir. I happen to take my school work very seriously."

"Is that so?"

The small omega nodded, holding eye contact with his teacher.

Mr. Styles chuckled lowly, finally tearing his eyes away from Louis's lips. "Let's hope so, Mr. Tomlinson. It would be a shame to give you detention so early in the year."

*****

"I-I've never seen you so speechless before!"

Louis wordless ignores his best friend, pouting slightly as he followed Niall out of the classroom. He definitely didn't appreciate Mr. Styles's attempt at ignoring him. The alpha had completely ignored his existence for the rest of the class, almost as if he wasn't affected at all.

And that brief moment of teasing?

Utter bullshit.

Louis is the tease.

Nobody teases him.

"Sorry, Lou." Niall snickered to himself, barely containing his laughter. "You can't have them all."

Louis glared at his best friend, elbowing the blue-eyed beta. "It's not funny, Niall. If Luke hadn't made me late, I guarantee that Professor Styles would have been wrapped around my finger."

Niall didn't look convinced. "Are you sure about that? Maybe he's mated."

"I doubt it."

The pair of best friends were currently making their way to the cafeteria. Loud chatter and laughter filled the hallways, accompanied by the loud hollers from the football team. It was all extremely chaotic, almost worthy of a head-splitting migraine.

Normally, Louis would welcome it.

But not right now.

His body was running at an extremely high temperature, his mind full of lewd images of potential sexual exploits with his teachers.

"Maybe you can sleep with someone to get over it?"

Louis's head snapped up from his feet, his blue eyes were wide at the suggestive tone in Niall's voice. "You, my asexual best friend, are recommending me to sleep with someone? This isn't like you, Niall."

Niall rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to hear you complain. Teachers are off-limits, Lou. Even to you, I'm afraid."

"That's what makes it fun, Niall."

Louis's perfectly glossed lips were smirking mischievously, caught between his teeth. "I enjoy the teasing. I'm fully aware that it's never going to happen, but I love watching them squirm."

Niall rolled his eyes. "And if it does happen? What then?"

The small omega froze.

Fantasies are one thing. Imagining sexual exploits with someone forbidden are almost always going to just be fantasies, but the idea of it possibly becoming true filled him with nervousness. Sleeping with immature alphas are one thing, but sleeping with older men was another.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip. "It won't. It's extremely unlikely."

"But you still want to suck their dick, Louis."

The small omega glared at his best friend. "Niall, I swear to-"

"Mr. Tomlinson."

Shit.

Fuck.

Abort mission.

Louis turned around, pretty blue eyes widening as he looked at his English teacher. His skin immediately flushed a bright pink. "Y-yes, Mr. Styles?"

Marcel was studying the omega in front of him with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed in front of him. He looked unamused and oddly stern as he watched Louis choke on his candy. He screamed dominance and power, despite his soft appearance.

Niall awkwardly shifted his weight. "I'm going to go eat."

Don't you-

Like a true idiot, Niall left Louis alone with Marcel.

The small omega gulped, mentally cursing at his best friend for leaving. Marcel looked slightly angry, almost as if he was disappointed in Louis. The feeling wasn't too great, especially since this teacher stood up for him a short time ago.

"The janitor found this in the closet next to my class."

To Louis's horror, his black garter was in his teacher's hands. If Marcel noticed, he didn't say anything about his obvious embarrassment. "O-oh? I-I don't know why you're telling me, sir. I don't know what that is."

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Louis's face felt extremely hot from embarrassment, his skin prickling under his teacher's stern gaze. He's absolutely mortified that Marcel was holding his favorite garter.

Stupid Luke.

Fucking idiot.

Marcel's eyes ran up and down Louis's curvy form, zeroing in on the omega's skirt. "Then I'm sure you don't mind showing me the one you wore earlier? The janitor also found semen in the closet, and I just want to rule you out as a suspect."

Abort mission!

Shit!

"I wasn't wearing one earlier, sir."

Louis lied easily, keeping his voice even as he glanced at his teacher. Marcel didn't look the slightest bit convinced, though. "Even if I was, how would you know? Garters are usually pretty high up on someone's thigh."

His teacher faltered for a second before his eyes hardened again. "I thought that you didn't know what this was, Louis?"

Busted.

Louis glanced at the lace fabric. "Fine. It's mine, but why were you looking up my skirt, sir?"

"Does it matter?"

The small omega inwardly smirked at the obvious shake in Marcel's voice. The hallway was completely empty due to the fact that everyone was at lunch, or in study hall. Louis has a chance to regain control of this situation.

Louis took a step forward, sensually licking his lips as he looked up at Marcel. "I think it does. I bet that you liked looking up my skirt, sir. Did you like my panties?"

Marcel immediately flushed a dark red.

Checkmate, daddy.

"It's okay if you did, sir." Louis batted his eyelashes. "But how are you going to explain how you knew it was mine? Won't people get suspicious?"

The older alpha took a few steps backward, shaky breaths escaping his lips. "I-I did no such thing, Louis. I'm your teacher and that would be very inappropriate."

Louis grinned. "Then I guess you're stuck, sir."

Marcel watched with wide eyes as Louis spun around and started to make his retreat, green eyes dilated as the smug omega giggled. The air, although much lighter now, had been full of sexual tension and obvious desperation.

Louis glanced back, waving shyly. "You can keep it if you want, sir. I have plenty more where that came from!"

*******


	5. Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Be yourself; everyone else is already taken.”  
> ― Oscar Wilde

L O U I S

"Well, uh, I'm Harry. Welcome to Musical Theatre."

Louis studied the alpha that was sitting on his desk, which was situated in front of the classroom. He looked like a proper hippie, a large cardigan sweater hanging off of him rather nicely. Pearls rested at the base of his throat, looking beautifully feminine.

Harry looked so awkward but cute.

Painfully so.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, fiddling with his green glitter pen as he rested his feet in Liam's lap. The brown-eyed omega looked slightly miffed but allowed it anyway.

Harry's pretty green eyes scanned the room, focusing a little too long on Louis's face before moving on. "As many of you know, Mr. Clifford recently presented as an omega. Since he isn't quite used to his body, I'm here to help with his workload during his heats."

Michael is what many would call a 'late bloomer'. 

For most of his life, Mr. Clifford presented as a beta until recently. Omegas suffered from crippling heats every few months, so it would make sense that the school would hire another teacher to help with his workload during his absences.

"Mr. St- Harry, I mean...I didn't sign up for this class."

Liam, although he looked and sounded like an alpha, was very much an omega. His voice was soft and shy, although deep and incredibly low.

As soon as Liam spoke, the rest of the class made noises of agreement.

Including Louis.

Harry nodded, uncrossing his legs before dangling them over the edge of his desk. "That's correct. Mr. Clifford recommended his advanced students for this class, on top of his own. Musical Theatre is more complicated than standard acting."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "Advanced?"

"He means," Louis cleared his throat and sat up. "Musical theatre is singing while acting. You have to be able to convey accurate emotions and movements while singing, as well as dancing."

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

Even Harry, who looked more surprised than Louis's fellow classmates. "That's exactly right, Mr. Tomlinson. Mr. Clifford put us in charge of this year's musical, which is why he specifically recommended you."

I wish he would stop calling me 'Mr. Tomlinson'.

Liam raised his hand again. "Sir?"

"Please call me Harry, Liam."

Louis bit his tongue, resisting the urge to scoff as Harry called Liam by his first name. It was incredibly annoying that the alpha called every other student by their first name, except for him. It was upsetting.

But it wasn't just Harry that did that.

Marcel and Edward did as well.

"What musical are we performing?"

Harry grinned widely, his dimples appearing like sunlight after a harsh rainstorm. "I was thinking of Heathers or Footloose. I adore classics, plus this would be a chance to break gender norms as well."

Oh?

Louis immediately raised his hand. "Gender norms? Would the school allow that?"

Harry looked at him, smirking slightly before hiding it behind a gentle smile. "Frankly, I don't care. If you can sing and act, as well as be comfortable portraying the role, gender and sexuality shouldn't matter."

"But sir, a boy can't portray Veronica! Or Ariel!"

Eleanor.

Fucking cunt.

Louis clenched his jaw, shooting a glare in Eleanor's direction. "Is this really the time to be so argumentative? Grow up, Eleanor."

Eleanor scoffed, crossing her arms. "Maybe you should take your own advice, Tomlinson."

"You little-"

Before Louis could spit out the list of expletives that he wanted to call the female beta, Harry cleared his throat loudly as he got to his feet. Both teenagers looked in his direction. slightly annoyed at the interruption.

Harry looked at Eleanor, not looking the tiniest bit angry. "Why do you think that, Ms. Calder? I'm genuinely curious."

Eleanor blinked multiple times, sitting up straight. "It's wrong! Boys aren't supposed to be feminine and girls can't be masculine! We need to stick to our assigned roles in society, sir. It's almost sickening."

Silence blanketed the room.

Louis almost launched himself in her direction, but Liam gripped his shoulder and held him back. He glared at his friend, lowering his tone. "That's a direct jab at me, Liam. Let me kick her ass."

Liam shook his head at Louis's hushed tone. "Just wait. Harry looks properly annoyed."

Louis froze, looking up at their teacher.

Sure enough, albeit barely noticeable, Harry's calm demeanor had changed to a clearly annoyed one. His arms were clearly crossed and his jaw was clenched, his green eyes full of the slightest bit of annoyance.

"And what about me, Ms. Calder? Am I sickening?"

Oh shit.

Eleanor's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "Of course not, sir. You're obviously an alpha that enjoys fashion, nothing else. I'm talking about male omegas that trick others into thinking that they're female."

Liam tightened his grip on Louis, who was fuming in his seat.

Harry's green eyes flickered to Louis, softening slightly before focusing on Eleanor again. "I think that everyone should be allowed to express themselves, Ms. Calder. If a male omega wants to wear dresses, that's perfectly fine."

"I'm just saying that it doesn't look the slightest bit attractive!"

Louis yanked his arm from Liam's grip, standing upright. "Care to repeat that? I'm sure that James would disagree, considering I just sucked him off in his car this morning!"

James, her now ex-boyfriend.

Loud laughter erupted throughout the class, barely being muffled by their hands. Eleanor looked pale and embarrassed, while Harry tried to hide his grin. Louis simply crossed his arms, pure sass coming off of him waves.

"W-well, he probably confused you with a girl, Tomlinson!"

Louis surged forward, fully prepared to start throwing punches in the girl's direction. After this morning, Eleanor needs to get her ass kicked.

Instead, though, Strong ars wrapped around him and pulled him back.

This works.

This definitely works.

Harry gently pulled Louis back a couple of steps, arms respectfully around the omega's shoulders. "Calm down, Louis. Coming from someone with experience, it's best not to give them the reaction they want."

Louis.

His name sounded so good coming from Harry's lips.

The blue-eyed omega flushed a bright pink, awkwardly clearing his throat as he stepped away from his teacher. Louis was painfully aware of his fellow students watching in interest. "R-right, sir. She's just annoying."

Harry nodded sympathetically, green eyes flickering to Louis's lips as he smirked slightly. "Just ignore her, okay? It's easier that way."

Louis swallowed thickly, fiddling with his skirt. "I hardly see how it's easier that way, sir."

"Harry," The alpha corrected, respectfully touching Louis's shoulder as guiding him to his seat. "Just take your seat, Louis. I would hate to give both of you detention on the first day."

Detention?

Sounds tempting.

Louis nodded, fixing his pretty blue eyes on Eleanor and glaring in her direction. "Fine. Only because you asked nicely, though."

Harry smirked before hiding it behind a smile. "Good choice, Louis."

Good boy.

C'mon, just say it.

As soon as Louis sat in his seat, the class continued smoothly after that.

When it ended, Louis went to the rest of his classes in a constant daze. Three alphas, his teachers, had somehow found a way to make him feel more embarrassed than he had in years. It was also exhilarating to know that all three found him attractive, at least in some way.

But now classes are over...

Louis has to start playing pretend again.

*******

"How was school, boo?"

Louis walked inside the tiny house, carefully locking his door behind him. The smell of soup wafted through the air, making the omega's stomach turn. The smell was something he was used to, considering that they had this for dinner every night.

His mother was cooking in the equally tiny kitchen, looking extremely tired in her nurse scrubs. Strands of gray hair peeked out of her bun, sticking to her skin.

She looks exhausted.

Louis placed his backpack in it's designated spot by the door and walked the short way into the kitchen. "It was fine, mummy. Let me cook, yeah? You're tired."

"Are you sure, boo? You look as tired as I am."

The small omega nodded, his chest aching as he took the wooden spoon from his mother. He hates seeing her so worn out, especially since all of her money went to his school. "I want to, mummy. Go sit on the couch."

The couch wasn't a couch at all.

It was a bunch of blankets laid out on the floor in front of the T.V, which was incredibly small and could only get a few channels. Louis's dad had been promising a real couch for years, but the whole family knew the truth.

That promise was empty.

"Don't forget to take off your uniform, boo. I need to clean it for school tomorrow."

Louis grinned, stirring the potato soup one last time before placing it on the counter. "Of course, mummy. I'll go do that now."

The small omega made his way down the hallway, gently opening his bedroom door kicking off his shoes. His bed was just a mattress and a box spring, but it looked nice with homemade blankets and cheap fairy lights wrapped around it.

As soon as his door was shut, Louis finally released a few tears.

He needs to get his family out of here. He needs to do well in school so he can go to a good university. Louis has to work hard because his mum and dad were out there working themselves to death so he can go to school.

Louis can't let them down.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Louis goes to a private school, if it hasn't been figured out yet. He's there on a scholarship, but his parents still have to pay certain fees. They work so much, they don't know about Louis being sexually active/confident.
> 
> It's sad tbh
> 
> also, the Eleanor in this story is only a character. I despise Eleanor IRL because of her character and personality but remember to TPWK
> 
> Even if they don't deserve it
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS????


	6. Shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I felt like an animal, and animals don't know sin, do they?"  
> ― Jess C. Scott

L O U I S

Louis burst into the crowded cafeteria, slightly disheveled, and looking like a proper wreck. His chestnut hair was a mess, but it definitely looked like he had done it on purpose. His tie wasn't tied properly either.

He's woken up late.

"Where've you been?"

Niall was sitting at their usual table, happily chewing on his breakfast. Liam sat next to him, reading through some kind of Calculous book that was full of neat scribbles and obvious notes. Luke sat across from them, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to untangle his headphones.

Louis sighed, taking a seat next to the blue-eyed alpha before grabbing an apple off of his breakfast tray. "I woke up late and missed the bus. My dad had to bring me."

"Yikes," Luke muttered, not even fazed as Louis stole the fruit. "Explains why you look like you just rolled out of bed."

The small omega rolled his eyes, swallowing his bite of the sweet apple in his hands. "I was doing homework pretty late last night. Marcel assigned that three-page essay yesterday, remember?"

Luke gave him a look. "But it wasn't due till the end of the week?"

Louis shrugged wordlessly.

"M-" Liam blinked in disbelief. "You call your teacher by his first name?"

The brown-eyed omega was what most people would describe as a goody-two-shoes. Liam has always been very respectful towards teachers and has even gotten irritated when other students were not.

It could be annoying sometimes. 

"He said we could, Liam. Calm down."

Niall, who had been too busy eating and people-watching, cleared his throat before Liam could even respond. "Speaking of which, the new teachers have been staring at this table since you walked in."

Louis froze, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. "What?"

"They're talking to Mr. Clifford."

Sure enough, all three teachers were studying him from afar.

It wasn't in a hungry way, but it was obviously out of pure curiosity. Marcel was studying Louis with furrowed eyebrows while Harry simply had a slight smirk on his lips. Edward, who has always been the more indifferent one, was muttering something that the small omega couldn't quite hear.

Louis licked his lips, tearing his eyes away from the three teachers. "That might be my fault. I did something really stupid yesterday."

Niall raised an eyebrow, smirking deviously. "What'd you do?"

Flirted with a teacher?

"Well," Louis's pretty blue eyes flickered to Luke. "Someone left my garter in the closet yesterday. The janitor found it and talked to Marcel, who knew it was mine."

Luke stopped untangling his headphones. "What?"

Louis bit his lip. "Yeah..."

"I-" Liam wrinkled his nose. "How did Mr. Styles know it was yours? You always wear your garters pretty high on your thigh, Louis."

An awkward silence blanketed the air.

Louis smiled awkwardly. "Well...He knew it was mine because he looked, Liam. He tried to give me detention, but I might have called him out on it. I also may have said something incredibly inappropriate."

Liam blinked multiple times. "Inappropriate...how?

"Well-"

"Mr. Tomlinson. Let's have a chat, please."

Louis froze in his seat at the familiar voice, suddenly becoming very aware of the slightly horrified looks on his friend's faces. 

Marcel Styles was standing next to the table, dressed perfectly in his professional clothes. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, making him look even more attractive than before. He had some papers in his hands, but Louis couldn't see what they were.

Shit.

"I-" Louis bit his lip, shooting his friends an apologetic glance. "Yes sir."

******

"Take a seat, Louis. Let's have a chat."

Louis followed Marcel inside the classroom, anxiety bubbling in his stomach like hot lava. A chair was already pulled up to the alpha's desk, almost like the teacher had been planning on having a conversation with him.

Something about Marcel was nerve-wracking though.

"Am I in trouble?"

Marcel sat in his own chair, his lips set in a neutral line as he fixed his glasses. "You're not in trouble, Louis. I wanted to get to know you, especially considering that you scored the highest on the entrance exam."

Oh thank fuck.

Louis sat in the flimsy chair, anxiously fixing his skirt as he crossed his legs. "Right. By get to know me, do you mean by looking at something a little more personal under my skirt?"

Marcel froze, his skin reddening. "I-I, uh-"

"Because that would be incredibly inappropriate, sir."

Louis smirked deviously as the alpha's muscles immediately tensed at the simple word. Marcel, however, was obviously struggling with his words. Watching this much older alpha become flustered was almost intoxicating to the young omega.

Marcel shifted in his seat slightly. "I actually meant that we should talk on a friendly level. You're an incredibly intelligeient student for someone so...sexually active."

"I-" Louis clenched his jaw. "Are you saying I can't be smart because I enjoy sex, sir?"

"Of c-"

Louis cut him off, his flirtatious demeanor completely replaced by an angry one. "I bet that this wouldn't be an issue if I was an alpha, right? You're just like everyone else in this goddamn school and I should've known better."

The small omega went to stand, but a firm hand grasped his wrist.

What the fuck?

Marcel's grip wasn't tight, but it was firm enough that it sent shivers up Louis's spine and along every inch of his skin. "I wasn't saying that all, Louis. Most teenagers don't keep a healthy balance of sex and work, so I was actually trying to compliment you."

Louis yanked his wrist away. "Compliment me? That's real funny, sir."

"I-" Marcel ran his hand through his usually neat hair, causing a few strands to fall into his face. "Sometimes, I don't process words before I say them. I'm sorry."

Louis froze in his spot.

Most alphas have too much arrogance to apologize, especially to an omega. Louis's never heard an apology from any alpha, let along a teacher that filled his head with thoughts that were worse than sin.

Without responding, Louis simply sat down again.

Marcel immediately looked relieved before glancing at his papers again. "I read through your file, actually. You're the only student here on scholarship, which I think is really impressive. You're really intelligient."

Louis blushed a soft pink. "Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, Louis. What are your plans after you graduate?"

I don't have any.

The blue-eyed omega looked at his hands, chewing on his bottom lip. "I don't really have any. My mum wants me to find an alpha to take care of me, especially with how things are nowadays. It's supposed to be easier."

Marcel cocked his head to the side. "Is that what you want?"

Louis pursed his lips. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

The small omega smiled slightly, finally looking up from his lap. "No. I want to be a kindergarten teacher...I'd like to think that I'd be good at it."

Marcel nodded, focusing his full attention on Louis. "Then I don't see why you can't. Plenty of omegas are teachers, so you should be entitled to the same chance. Especially since you're incredibly well spoken."

Warm.

Louis feels warm.

"I-" Louis swallows thickly. "It's not an option, sir. The sooner that I'm mated, the better off everyone will be."

Marcel's eyebrows furrowed at his words. "What do you mean?"

Louis licked his lips, choosing to ignore the way that Marcel's green irises flickered to his mouth. "My parents work hard to provide for me, sir. I want them to be happy and free from stress, even if that means I have to mate someone I don't want to."

A soft silence blanketed the air.

Marcel just stared at him in awed shock, almost like he was silently marvelling over every inch of Louis's existence. It made the small omega flush a soft pink and his stomach full of the worst kind of butterflies.

Almost like he would've gladly worshipped the very ground that Louis stood on.

"You're bea-"

The bell rang loudly, effectively cutting Marcel off.

Louis flinched at the loud sound, snapping out of his daze as the moment between them immediately broke. "I-I should get to my seat, sir. I don't need Luke trying to rest his feet on it again."

Marcel tensed at the mention of the other alpha. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Is he...jealous?

Louis snickered softly, making the alpha flush in embarrassment. "No, he's not. I don't have a boyfriend, sir. I don't believe in relationships."

Marcel didn't respond as Louis stood, green eyes scanning his curvy form. Drinking in every inch of his skin like he was a recovering alcoholic looking for a fix. 

Then...

"Good."

Louis smiled deviously, turning to make his way to his seat. Before he could sit down, the small omega glanced back at his incredibly attractive teacher that screamed dominance. "I suppose that you don't have my garter, sir? It's my favorite and I'd quite like it back."

Marcel smirked, green eyes flickering to the door. "I don't think so, Mr. Tomlinson. It happens to be my favorite as well, and I'd hate to see you wear for another underage boy."

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Marcel is so cocky in this book omg
> 
> Also, I love that he quoted Louis's words from the first (or second?) chapter, which means he heard the conversation.
> 
> Also, the sexual tension is overwhelming.
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS???


	7. Erotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I nibbled my lower lip. "If you could see into my past just by touching my back, you'd have a hard time resisting the temptation too."
> 
> "I have a hard time keeping my hands off you without that added bonus.”  
> ― Becca Fitzpatrick

L O U I S

Oh, fuck me.

Watching Marcel teach after their shared interaction was much harder than Louis expected. The small omega couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the alpha's bulging biceps and knowing smirk.

A smirk that he only directed at Louis.

It was all so wrong, but that's what made it so addictive.

Luke was snickering the whole class period as he watched Louis shift in his seat, whispering jokes under his breath. Marcel even had to tell him to stop whispering, but that did nothing to stop the teenage alpha.

"Now, who completed their homework?"

A hushed silence blanketed the classroom.

Marcel raised an eyebrow at everyone, not even sparing glance in Louis's direction. "I know that it's not due until the end of the week, but I figured I should ask in case anyone would like to turn it in today."

Louis's skin flushed as no one raised their hands.

He shouldn't feel embarrassed about finishing the homework early. Louis likes to work hard to make his parents proud, and he also happens to enjoy parties at the end of the week. It made more sense to do it early.

"I'm pretty sure that Louis did, sir."

Luke.

Fucking traitor.

Marcel's green eyes snapped to Louis, who was shooting a harsh glare at the alpha behind him. "You finished the homework, Mr. Tomlinson? Why didn't you say anything?"

Louis flushed pink from embarrassment as everyone in the class started staring at him too. Luke smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the omega, crossing his arms as he leaned backward. "I-I was going to turn it in on Friday, sir."

The teacher hummed, raising an eyebrow. "Alright, but why didn't you say anything?"

The small omega couldn't bring himself to respond.

Louis felt slightly embarrassed, especially with the looks of contempt that some of his peers were sending him. They probably assumed that he was trying to be a teacher's pet or score points with Marcel.

But that wasn't the truth at all.

"I didn't see the point, sir."

Marcel gaze went from curious to slightly concerned. "I understand, Louis. Meet me after class so we can discuss this further."

Luke's expression went from smirking to full on disbelief.

They always hooked up after class, which Marcel was definitely aware of. Luke had to have a sexual outlet before his class with Mr. Clifford, which Louis was more than happy to oblige. The routine suited both of them just fine.

Louis bit his lip. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Open your books to page 43, please."

*******

When the bell rang, Louis couldn't stop shifting in his seat.

The small omega watched with nervous eyes as everyone filed out, shooting an apologetic glance in Luke's direction. Louis didn't feel sorry for his friend, but their sex was a pretty good outlet for him too.

And he knows that Luke is having a hard time controlling himself around Mr. Clifford.

"Alright, Louis. Come here, please."

Louis got to his feet and made his way towards Marcel's desk, his heart in his throat and butterflies in his tummy that seemed to increase with every step he took.

Marcel watched him carefully, adjusting his glasses.

As the small omega sat dwn in the chair he had sat in only an hour earlier, the air was thick with tension. It was like neither one of them wanted to move or even try to say the first word. Or even make the first move, for that matter.

"Let me see your homework, Louis."

Louis silently pulled his easy from his bag, biting his lip hard enough that he was tasting blood. His skin felt hot and flushed under Marcel's gaze. 

Marcel accepted the paper, licking his lips as he started to read every single word.

The silence was deafening in those few minutes. 

The whole situation was bullshit, in Louis's opinion. Marcel was making him sit here in silence like a small child for not turning his homework early. Not only that, but it was an obvious attempt to keep him fro sleeping with Luke.

Which didn't make any fucking sense!

"This is amazing for an essay written in less than twenty-four hours, Louis."

Louis flushed a bright pink, playing with his skirt. "You would've known this if you had waited until Friday, sir. What was the point of keeping me here?"

Marcel sighed, placing the essay on his desk. "I want to know why you felt inclined to hide this, okay? You've earned your way into this class, so why don't you show everyone how smart you actually are?"

His words made Louis's heart thump faster.

"Well, it's-" Louis chewed on his bottom lip like crazy. "I don't like being known as the smart kid. Most alphas feel threatened by an intelligent omega, which is not what I need. My mum wants me to mate soon."

Marcel's eyes softened a little bit. "Why would she want that?"

Louis's chest tightened.

He could tell the truth; Jay didn't actually want that for him. Louis just felt incredibly guilty for stressing out his parents, especially since they worked so hard to put him through school. College was another thing entirely, which is why he needs to find an alpha.

Or, of course, he could lie; Society was still struggling to give rights to omegas. Even if Louis wanted to, the small omega wouldn't be able to go to college or get a job without his alpha's approval. Without one, he's in the care of his parents.

"My parents work hard to pay for school, sir," Louis whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I can't be anymore of a burden to them."

Marcel looked even more concerned now. 

Louis, however, cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "And what about you, sir? You didn't keep me here to talk about an essay I could've easily turned in on Friday. You had other reasons, right?"

The alpha froze. "I-uh, don't think-"

"You hate the idea of me sleeping with other alphas, sir," Louis murmured sensually, holding eye contact with the flustered teacher. "It's a tad inappropriate, honestly."

Marcel swallowed thickly. "Having see on school grounds is strictly prohibited, Louis."

Louis smirked, playing with his skirt. "So?"

"I'm-" Marcel's eyes flickered to Louis's skirt, dilating slightly as more of his thighs were revealed. "I'm only looking out for you. You can't afford to be expelled, Louis."

The small omega cocked his head to the side, an innocent smile on his strawberry-stained lips. "I don't think that's it, sir. I think that the idea of some other alpha knotting me fills you with jealousy."

Marcel shifted in his seat. "That's really in-"

"I bet that you fantasize about me, sir." 

Louis continued his teasing, getting far too much satisfaction from watching the alpha squirm. "You want to bend me over this desk and knot me until I learn to behave like a good omega. I bet you'd spank me, too."

The air was tense and strangely erotic.

Marcel's pupils were clearly dilated, but the alpha was obviously trying to restrain himself. His hands were tightly gripping the desk and his jaw was clenched in clear restraint. "This is really inappropriate, Louis. I'm your teacher."

"That's why it's fun," Louis uncrossed his legs, giving Marcel a peek of his lace underwear. "It's not like you'll do anything about it, sir."

The alpha's breathing hitched. "Is that so?"

Louis nodded, biting his lip. "Painfully so, sir. You and your brothers are all bark, no bite, I'm afraid. It's a terrible tragedy."

Marcel's dilated pupils scanned every inch of Louis's skin, obviously trying to memorize every sun-kissed freckle. It was making the small omega feel hot and flustered but alive in all the best ways he could imagine.

"Keep talking like that and I'll give you detention, little one."

Louis's pretty blue-eyes sharpened with curiosity. "Do it, then. you threatened to give a detention yesterday, but you failed to follow through on it."

Marcel smirked. "Then I'll see you in detention, Mr. Tomlinson."

Stupid Louis and his inability to shut his mouth.

Louis's jaw dropped as the alpha wrote him a detention slip, his skin flushing darker and darker with every passing second. Marcel simply handed him the note before pointing towards the door, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Get to class, little one. I'm sure Edward would hate to give you another detention."

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> so it begins
> 
> You'll learn pretty quick that Louis's mouth tends to get him in trouble. He likes to tease, but sometimes it gets taken way too far hehe
> 
> I'm trying to update now since I'm taking my trip home on Monday, so I won't be able to write. I know that a lot of you enjoy this story, so I wanted to still give you an update.
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS????


	8. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It is a thing of nerves, this "brutish sting," this erotic obsession, of nerves and of the psyche, the soul, the self! The flesh is pathetically, beautifully, grotesquely innocent. It is in the nerves that all lecheries, all lusts, all passions lie...in the nerves and the imagination.”  
> ― John Cowper Powys

L O U I S

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

The bell rang just as Louis made it to his History class, making the small omega's chest filled with existential dread. His small hand was on the door handle, but now he was terrified to open the door.

He didn't get a chance to, either.

A familiar alpha opened the door, crossing his arms with a stern look etched on his stupidly attractive features. His green eyes were narrowed and his lips were set in a thin line of disapproval.

"You're late again, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis gulped, straightening his spine. "I-I got held up in English, sir."

Edward's mouth twitched, but the alpha teacher didn't waver. "Do you have a note from your teacher?"

Fuck.

The small omega sighed in defeat, fixing his pretty pink lips in an obvious pout that screamed adorable. "I don't, professor. I was in such a rush that I didn't think to grab one."

His teacher nodded. "We'll discuss your punishment later, Mr. Tomlinson. Take your seat."

Louis scowled, pushing past Edward to take his seat next to Niall. He can feel every single one of his classmates watching him in shock, especially since the small omega has never been outwardly disrespectful to a teacher before.

Niall gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Bad day?"

"You have no fucking idea."

*******

"Your homework is due tomorrow. It's your first grade for the year, so make sure to actually turn it in!"

Louis watched in clear disdain as his fellow students left the class. Pure anxiety was swirling in his tummy, growing worse with every tense second that seemed to pass. Hell, it was almost nauseating.

He wants to run.

Edward fixed his green eyes on Louis, beckoning the small omega towards him. "Let's get this over with, Mr. Tomlinson."

Fuck. You.

Louis resisted the urge to scoff, slinging his bag over his shoulder before approaching the teacher's desk.

The tension in the air was thick and suffocating. 

Both of them were studying each other, obviously trying to get some kind of understanding. Edward's face was completely blank, but his green eyes were full of something unrecognizable. Louis was scowling, his blue eyes glaring in the teacher's direction.

"Stop scowling, Mr. Tomlinson. It's impolite."

Louis clenched his jaw. "Impolite?"

Edward smirked for a split second before focusing his gaze on the papers in front of him. "Let's cut right to the point, Louis. If you're honest with me, I'll try to be honest with you. Does that sound fair?"

Absolutely not.

"Fine."

The alpha raised an eyebrow at Louis.

Louis sighed, crossing his arms in clear indignation. "Yes, sir. That sounds fair."

Edward smirked, gesturing to a chair that was pulled up to his desk. 

The blue-eyed omega placed his bag next to the chair before taking a seat. Louis was very aware of Edward's eyes on his bum, but it didn't fill him with the sick satisfaction that it normally did. In fact, it only made him more livid.

Louis adjusted his skirt before fixing his gaze on his teacher. "What do you want?"

Edward licked his lips, folding his hands in front of him. "You didn't forget your pencils yesterday. You were engaging in sexual intercourse with a fellow student."

How did he-

"Is that correct, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis swallowed thickly, his skin a rosy shade of pink. "Yes, sir."

Edward nodded, smirking to himself as he studied the younger omega. "I appreciate your honesty. Marcel sent me an email about your reason for being late, which leads me to my next question."

"And that is?"

His teacher gave him a stern look. "You've been assigned detention. From my understanding, this your very first detention since being accepted at this school."

Louis's mouth was suddenly very dry. "That's not a question, sir."

"Why did Marcel give you detention?"

And there it was.

The small omega blushed a bright red, shifting in his seat as his skin suddenly felt flushed and hot. "I-Inappropriate behavior. I was discussing sex with another student."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I thought that we agreed to be honest with each other, Mr. Tomlinson."

He doesn't believe me.

Louis swallowed thickly, fixing his blue gaze on his teacher. "Fine. Marcel found some of my things in a janitor's closet, so I tried to flirt with him to get out of expulsion. He gave me detention because I'm mouthy."

Before Edward could respond, though, Louis had way more things to say.

"The-" Louis scoffed to himself. "He gave me detention because he felt sorry for me. How's that for the fucking truth, sir?"

A heavy silence hung in the air.

Edward didn't even look bothered by Louis's challenging tone. "I don't think that he feels sorry for you at all, Louis. You're incredibly smart, so I'm positive that anybody would hate to expel you from this school."

Louis looked away from Edward, clenching his jaw. 

"I've read your entrance exam paper, you know."

The small omega froze at Edward's words and surprising gentle tone. His tone held more emotion than Louis had ever heard before, especially since the teacher was usually cold and indifferent.

Edward sighed, studying Louis's face. "I read it because Marcel was struggling to decide on allowing you to take the course. This school doesn't allow omegas to take Honors courses, Louis."

"I-" Louis licked his lips. "I know."

His teacher blinked. "You have so much potential, Louis. It's only the second day, and even I can see that."

Louis's skin flushed as he locked eyes with Edward. "I hate to break it to you, but all that 'potential' is going to waste. I'm just another omega in a world where alphas have more opportunity and civil rights."

Edward pursed his lips. "And you're going to let that stop you?"

"I don't have a choice."

The green-eyed alpha nodded, focusing his gaze on a slip of paper as he wrote something down. "If that's what you believe. For both of your tardies, I'm assigning you detention for tomorrow. I advise you to attempt to be on time from now on."

Fucking prick.

Louis snatched the slip from Edward before standing. "I'll think about it."

**********

"Really? In front of my salad!?"

Louis scoffed playfully at Niall's tone as Luke pressed kisses along his throat. He was perched in the alpha's lap as he ate his own food, simply allowing his friend to have somewhat of a sexual release before their drama class later that day.

Luke hummed apologetically. "Sorry, Niall. Marcel held Louis behind this morning, so we couldn't hook-up in the closet."

Niall rolled his eyes. "You can't go without sex for a full day?"

Louis shrugged wordlessly, taking a few bites from his lunch.

Since he left Edward's class, Louis couldn't really focus on much. The small omega was very aware of three pairs of eyes that were glued to his skin. It was almost infuriating, but not in a way that most would think.

Luke leaned forward, whispering a few words in Louis's ear. "Why is it that the triplets are glaring at me? They seem jealous."

Jealous?

"Not possible," Louis muttered lowly, licking his lips. "Edward Styles seems to hate me."

Luke snickered at Louis's disbelieving words. "Right. If he hates you, why is he glaring at me? He's also talking to a very pretty teacher, but he only has eyes for you."

Louis froze, finally looking around the cafeteria.

Sure enough, Edward was having a conversation with another History teacher. It looked like he was paying attention, but his eyes would glance in Louis's direction. He was holding a plastic water bottle tightly in his hand, almost like he wanted to throw it.

Marcel was sitting next to Harry, his lips set in a scowl.

Harry also looked a bit miffed.

"I-" Louis licked his lips. "Luke, I need you to kiss me."

Luke cocked his head to the side. "Uh, I don't have a death wish. I'd very much like to graduate on time, you know."

Louis turned around, giving the alpha a pleading look. "I help you out with Mr. Clifford, so you need to help me. It's only fair, Luke."

The alpha sighed in defeat. "Fine. Come here."

The blue-eyed omega shifted his weight so that he was fully straddling Luke's lap. Niall and Liam, who were honestly more used to this than they'd like to admit, murmured jokes under their breath.

Louis captured Luke's lips with his own, gently tugging at the alpha's blond curls.

Luke returned the kiss, holding Louis's hips in place as he moved his assault along the omega's jawline and down his throat. The action was empty but definitely appeared like it was earnest and full of desire.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Louis locked eyes with each triplet.

Checkmate.

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> oof.
> 
> Louis is just asking for trouble lol
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> ****
> 
> ***


	9. Despicably Obscene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People are like M&Ms. They come in a variety of colors, they're hard on the outside and full of obscene yumminess on the inside."  
> ― Michael Makai

L O U I S

Maybe this was a bad idea...

Edward visibly stiffened as their eyes locked.

The alpha was no longer paying attention to the other teacher. Instead, his forest green eyes were full of jealousy and obvious anger that filled Louis with smug satisfaction. His water bottle was clenched in his right hand, outlining every single vein.

Louis couldn't help but imagine how good those hands would look around his throat.

"This is like watching a slow-burn porno..."

Niall's hushed tone sounded incredibly uncomfortable as he glanced between Louis and their teachers. Liam, though, wasn't actually paying attention. His brown eyes were focused on something else on the other side of the cafeteria.

Luke snickered, pulling away from the blue-eyed omega's neck. "I agree. It's kind of fun, though. If you really think about it."

"Jesus...Look at the other two..."

Louis tore his pretty blue eyes away from Edward, focusing on the other triplets with a smirk on his lips. Maybe he shouldn't be so passive-aggressive, but the small omega quite enjoys the attention.

Marcel's gaze was hard and angry as he glared at Luke.

Behind the anger, though, Marcel looked almost disappointed. Whether that be directed at Louis or his actions/decisions, it was painfully obvious that the whole interaction clearly bothered him to some degree.

Harry, though, was smirking.

Despite his soft appearance, Harry looked absolutely wicked as he smirked at Louis. Whatever he was thinking, the green-eyed alpha's thoughts were definitely rated M for Mature. Then, ever so slightly, the youngest triplet wiped his lips.

His wet, pink tongue darted out before being replaced by a smirk.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Louis flushed red as he shifted in Luke's lap. "Maybe you were right, Luke. This is probably a terrible idea for both of us."

"I'm not the one who's probably getting spanked in detention."

Niall snickered loudly at Luke's words, taking a bite out of his salad. "If anyone needs to be spanked, it's definitely Louis."

Louis shot his best friend a glare, his skin still a rosy pink. 

Luke rested his chin on Louis's shoulder, grabbing a chicken nugget off of the omega's lunch tray. "It wouldn't be the first time, though. I heard from Aaron that Louis quite enjoys being spanked."

"Oh my god, Luke. Shut up!"

Louis's tone was completely playful as he smacked the alpha's shoulder. The small omega wasn't embarrassed that Luke was teasing him over his sexual preferences, but he was embarrassed about the fact that the triplets might hear.

Before Luke could continue his teasing, the dismissal bell rang loudly throughout the crowded cafeteria. To Louis, though, it made his blood run colder than the northern Atlantic ocean in the middle of winter.

Fuck.

*******

Louis sat next to Liam, who was anxiously fiddling with his red gel pen.

Liam had been way too quiet at lunch. Usually, the brown-eyed omega would express his stern disapproval at the inappropriate conversation. Instead, he had been staring in the distance like a love-sick puppy.

Which isn't too much of a surprise.

Ever since sophomore year, Liam has developed a crush on Zayn Malik. The small omega was much too shy to say anything about it, especially considering the largest factor in the history of shitty problems.

Zayn's straight.

In fact, Zayn was currently in a relationship with Eleanor Calder.

Like a fucking idiot.

"Good afternoon, class!"

Louis's back immediately straightened as Harry walked into the classroom. His heart thudded in his ears and his skin felt much too hot, but the small omega couldn't bring himself to stop staring at his much-too-attractive teacher.

Harry was wearing a floral button-up with white trousers. A handmade necklace rested on his neck, decorated with a word that Louis could barely read.

Golden.

The green-eyed alpha sat on his desk again, gently holding a clipboard in his hands as he looked around the room. "Let's take attendance before we get started. I'm still learning names, so don't judge me too badly."

Soft snickers echoed throughout the room.

"Eleanor Calder?"

"....present."

"Luke....uh, Hemmings?"

Luke cleared his throat awkwardly, raising his hand in faux confidence. "I'm here, sir. Mr. Clifford switched me to this class."

Harry glanced up from his clipboard.

As soon as his eyes landed on Luke, Harry's gaze immediately hardened. Recognition, jealousy, anger, and faux kindness flashed in his forest-colored irises in an instant. It was almost enough to give anyone whiplash.

Oof.

"Calum Hood?"

"Here!"

"Ashton Irwin?"

"Here!"

"Aaron Jameson?"

"Present!"

"Bethany Kelly?"

"Here, sir."

"Zayn Malik?"

Liam, who had been doodling in his notebook, immediately perked up at the familiar name. He didn't dare look in the alpha's direction, but Louis elbowed him with a knowing smirk on his perfectly glossed lips.

Zayn hummed from the back of the room, his arm position awkwardly around Eleanor's shoulders. "I'm present."

"Alright. Liam Payne?"

Liam shyly smiled. "Present."

"And...Louis Tomlinson?"

Please say my name again.

Louis coyly smirked at Harry as he unwrapped his watermelon lollipop. Before placing it on his tongue, the small omega waved in his teacher's direction. "I'm right here, sir."

Harry watched as Louis's tongue licked the candy, looking like he was trying to restrain himself from returning the smirk. "Good. Now that attendance is finished, we should discuss potential shows for the musical."

"A-" Liam's voice waivered. "Are there tryouts?"

Their teacher glanced at him, smiling kindly. "Mr. Clifford has some recommendations on people he has in mind for specific roles. He knows everyone's vocal range and acting ability much better than I do."

Liam shared a glance with Louis. "So....no tryouts?"

"Well..." Harry shrugged. "We'll see. If I feel like certain people aren't fit for their roles, then there will definitely be tryouts."

Poor Liam.

He has audition anxiety.

Louis cleared his throat, raising his hand to take the attention from Liam's nervous expression. "What are the different options for the show, sir? You mentioned a few different ones yesterday."

Harry fixed his somber gaze on Louis, glancing down at the clipboard in his hands. "Mr. Clifford and I quite enjoy Heathers, but we both agreed that you guys should make the final decision on the matter."

"Who gets what roles for Heathers?"

Eleanor's voice made Louis cringe.

Fucking cunt.

Harry, however, plastered a fake smile on his lips. Louis was the only one who seemed to see through it, though. "Zayn Malik is our choice for Jason Dean, while Liam Payne is our choice for Veronica."

Louis froze.

Oh shit.

Liam's eyes widened as his cheeks immediately flushed a bright pink. "M-me? Y-you, want me to play Veronica?"

Harry nodded. "Your vocal range fits Veronica the best, Liam. After your role in 'The King and I' last year, Mr. Clifford was very adamant that you play the lead if we choose Heathers."

"B-but-"

"I'm down, Mr. Styles."

Zayn's voice made everyone freeze.

Louis tried his hardest not to burst into loud laughter. Out of all things, the small omega hadn't expected Harry to pair Liam and Zayn together. Especially since the teenage alpha sounded a bit too eager about it.

Maybe he's in the closet?

Harry grinned, glancing at his clipboard again. "We're also wanting Louis to play Heather Chandler, Eleanor as Heather Duke, and Calum Hood as Heather McNamara."

Schoolgirl skirt?

Count me in.

"Hold on, Mr. Styles!" Eleanor interrupted loudly, looking furious. "Zayn is my boyfriend, so I should be Veronica!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The role of Veronica requires a singer who can sing a wide range. You're a strict soprano, Ms. Calder, which would be better suited for the intense role of Heather Duke."

Eleanor scoffed, crossing her arms. "But why is Louis playing Heather Chandler? His voice is too weak for-"

Oh hell no.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I knock your fake-ass teeth in!"

Louis's pissed-off tone made Eleanor freeze. Everyone in the class looked between them, obviously feeling awkward yet mildly entertained about the whole situation. Especially since nobody liked the female beta.

Aside from Zayn, of course.

Eleanor scoffed, rolling her eyes. "As if. You wouldn't risk losing your scholarship."

Louis stood up in his chair. "You wanna fucking test that theory? I'll gladly lose my scholarship for kicking your ass and ripping those cheap extensions out of your hair!"

Harry stood up as well, obviously sensing the building tension in the classroom. Everyone else, though, watched with wide eyes and shocked whispers.

"At least I don't need a scholarship! Unlike you, my parents aren't lousy deadbeats with nothing to offer society!"

White-hot fury blossomed in Louis's chest.

The blue-eyed omega growled and lunged forward in an attempt to grab Eleanor's hair. Making fun of Louis is one thing, but making fun of his parents would earn anyone a rude-ass awakening from him.

Before he can reach her, though, two alphas intervened.

Luke stepped between them, obviously prepared to hold Louis back before anything happened. Before he could do anything, though, Harry gripped the blue-eyed omega and yanked him backward.

Shit.

"Hallway, Louis. Now."

Louis struggled in Harry's grip, glaring at Eleanor's smug expression. "You're sending me to the hallway? She started it!"

Harry didn't look amused. "And I'm finishing it. Go."

The small omega scoffed, yanking his body out of Harry's grip. "Whatever. I'm tired of this rich kid bullshit anyway."

Louis stormed out of the classroom, his whole body shaking with anger.

Who does she think she is?

The blue-eyed omega leaned against one of the lockers, allowing himself to slide downwards to sit on the tile floor. His skirt fanned out around him, revealing more of Louis's thick thighs than before.

Finally, the emotional dam broke.

Hot tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Louis felt so overwhelmed by his frustration and anger that he couldn't help but want to scream and cry. He wanted to yell at Harry for being angry with him and not Eleanor.

It's bullshit.

The classroom door opened and shut as Harry's vanilla pheromones filled the air. Instead of comforting him, though, it made Louis cry harder.

"Shit. Louis, love, look at me."

Harry kneeled next to Louis, his green eyes incredibly soft as he looked at the upset omega. He didn't dare touch him, though. Despite the fact that he very much wanted to wipe away his emotional tears.

Louis glared at him through his tears, his bottom lip wobbling. "What do you want? Don't you have to check on poor Eleanor?"

The alpha blinked. "Of course not."

"Then leave-"

Harry immediately shook his head, effectively cutting Louis off. "I'm not leaving until you calm down, Louis. As your teacher, it's my job to make sure that you're okay."

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes at the pure bullshit in Harry's words. "Riiight. Because every teacher gets jealous of their student's sexual partners, Harry."

"I-" Harry swallowed. "This isn't about that."

The small omega looked away from his teacher. There were a few stray tears on his cheeks, staining his skin like expensive watercolors. "Whatever. You heard what Eleanor was saying about my parents, Harry."

Harry pursed his lips. "I did."

"Then why am I in trouble?"

The older alpha raised an eyebrow at Louis's words. "I never said that you were. I simply needed to calm you down before you ripped her head off."

Wait, what?

Louis blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah..." Harry grinned at Louis's embarrassed expression. "I can't have you getting expelled, can I? Especially over someone like Eleanor."

The small omega's face felt hot with embarrassment.

I'm assuming things again...

Louis sighed, licking his lips multiple times as he hid his face. "Now I feel stupid for letting her words bother me. And for being mad at you."

Harry chuckled lowly. "Don't feel stupid, Louis. Jealousy can bring out the worst in people, especially if they're already bad to begin with."

Jealousy?

"A-" Louis's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you saying that Eleanor is jealous of me? What on the earth does she have to feel jealous about?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

Louis finally looked up from his lap, looking equally confused about this whole conversation. "Why would Eleanor be jealous of me? I figured that she felt threatened, but jealousy is going a bit far."

A beat of silence passed.

After a few seconds, Harry started to chuckle. "You really don't see it? You don't notice the way that everyone in this school basically worships the ground you walk on?"

Louis blushed. "No?"

"Well..let me make it clear, then."

Harry's teasing expression was replaced by a much darker one. A wide smirk dawned n his lips, obviously full of sinful intentions and dirty expectations. It was all enough to make the small omega freeze and shiver.

The alpha's green eyes glanced at Louis's thighs before meeting his gaze. "You're so despicably obscene, Louis. You don't even have to try, which is absolutely infuriating."

Louis's breathing hitched. "Sir?"

"You-" Harry's smirk deepened. "You relentlessly tease me. You make nearly every bit of my self-control fly out the window."

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Louis fucking shivered. "I didn't know that I bothered you so much. I quite enjoy teasing alphas who aren't allowed to touch me, sir."

Harry licked his bottom lip as his dilated pupils flickered to Louis's open mouth. "We may not be allowed to touch, but I'm sure that we can make it so that nobody else can, either. It's not that hard to do so."

We?

Before Louis could voice his question, Harry stood.

"Let's get back to class. I'll see you in Marcel's detention tonight."

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> hehe I love this fic so muchhhhh
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for dragging this specific day out. I want to offer you guys as many details as possible lmao
> 
> THOUGHTS??
> 
> THEORIES??
> 
> ******


	10. Bite My Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."  
> ― Federico García Lorca

L O U I S

Fuck detention.

Louis can't help but repeat the words in his brain as he sat through the rest of his biology class. He's so distracted that he doesn't pay attention to his usual fuck buddies. He's so caught up in his not-so-innocent thoughts that he can hardly sit properly in his chair.

Then the bell rings.

"You look nervous."

Louis blinks multiple times at Luke's teasing tone, rolling his eyes in clear annoyance. "Go away, Luke. I don't need to give them another reason to assign me another detention."

Luke snickered lowly as he followed Louis down the crowded hallway. His large hands gripped the straps of his blue backpack, absent-mindedly tugging at them. "I hate to break this to you, but you brought this shit onto yourself."

"First of all...fuck you."

The alpha chuckled.

Louis, though, fixed his lips in a scowl as he unwrapped a green-apple lolly. "Second...There are no rules saying that I'm not allowed to tease them. This detention is completely unfair!"

Luke blinked multiple times, raising an eyebrow in Louis's direction. "Louis, you literally accused Marcel of wanting to knot you. Then afterward, you decided to talk shit about their empty threats!"

The small omega shrugged. 

"Whatever. I'm still innocent."

The alpha and omega came to a stop in front of Marcel's classroom. Hushed voices could be heard inside, which made Louis's stomach turn in the worst way possible. Luke, though, smirked not-so-sympathetically at him.

Luke held out his hand expectantly. "Hand me your bag. I'll drop your stuff off at your house before heading to work."

Louis pouted. "Take me with you?"

"Nah, I'd very much like to live."

"But-"

Before Louis can even utter a full sentence, the classroom door opened and effectively cut him off. Standing the doorway, looking properly pissed at Luke's presence, was Edward fucking Styles.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfu-

"Do you have detention this afternoon, Mr. Hemmings?"

Luke visibly gulped at Edward's dangerous tone. His hand was still wrapped around the strap of Louis's bag, almost as if he was trying to get the omega to strip. "U-Um...No, sir. I was just escorting Louis here."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?"

The younger alpha nodded, still grasping the strap of Louis's bag. "Give me your bag, Lou. I need to drop it off at your house before I go to work."

Louis licked his lips as he nodded.

The small omega was very aware of Edward's eyes on his skin. The possessive look alone was enough to make Louis's heart pound in his ears and his breathing visibly hitch. The sexual tension alone was nearly suffocating.

Luke hoisted the other bag over his shoulder, shooting a smug smirk in Louis's direction. "Have fun, Lou. See you later?"

Louis glared at Luke. "Unfortunately."

The teenage alpha snickered and spun on his heel, quickly leaving Louis and Edward in the tense atmosphere they had created. To make it much worse, the teacher's eyes were scarily dark as he glared at Luke's retreating form.

Jealousy.

Contempt.

Louis shouldn't feel attracted to this man right now.

After a few seconds, Edward fixed his gaze on Louis. "You'll be seeing him later? I wasn't aware that you saw people outside of school."

"Well," Louis pulled the lollipop from his mouth. "His mum works with mine. He spends the night pretty often."

Edward's mouth twitched. "How nice."

Louis licked at the lollipop as he smirked. "Isn't it?"

The older alpha and younger omega simply stared at each other. Louis was smirking deviously while Edward couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the omega's lips. To make things worse, the small omega's "tongue was licking suggestively at the small candy.

"Go take a seat, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis's pretty blue eyes flashed. "Yes, sir."

The blue-eyed omega gently pushed past his teacher, gingerly allowing his right hand to brush Edward's crotch. The alpha immediately froze, his breath hitching at the pure taboo of the simple action.

The classroom was completely empty.

Marcel was seated at his desk, adjusting his glasses as he graded the stacks of papers in his hands. He even had a red pen in his freakishly large hand, completing the hot teacher aesthetic he was somehow showing.

Harry was sitting on a student's desk, his worn ukelele in his hands as he experimentally strummed the strings. A blue pencil was tucked behind his ear, looking well-worn and dull. He had a small journal in his hands, using the pencil to write in it every few seconds.

Self-control.

Louis must have self-control somewhere in his soul. His sexually-driven impulses were making his heart race in his chest and impure thoughts infiltrate his mind.

Marcel didn't even look up from his paperwork as Louis walked in. "Throw away the candy, Louis. You know that I have a rule about that."

Ugh.

"Killjoy..." Louis muttered, pulling the lollipop from his lips and tossing it in the trashcan. "It's just candy, Marcel."

Marcel gave him a look. "Don't argue."

Make me.

Louis scoffed, dramatically taking a seat two desks away from Harry. "I mean, what else do you expect me to do? I can't sit here and do nothing while you guys ignore my existence."

Silence.

After a few moments of agonizing silence, Edward shut the door and gave Louis a heated glance. At the sound, Harry immediately stopped strumming and Marcel closed his ridiculous red pen. Louis, the poor thing, immediately froze.

Oh fuck. 

"I advise you to lose the attitude."

Louis took a shaky breath at Marcel's tone, holding heated eye contact with his teacher. "Or what, sir? I'm already in detention."

Marcel stood on his feet, taking a few slow steps towards Louis's desk. "You're right. But judging from your actions in these past couple of days, you're wanting much more than that. It's pathetic, honestly."

Pathetic?

The small omega gulped at Marcel stood in front of his desk. "Pathetic? You should look in the mirror, sir, because I'm not the pathetic one."

Marcel's raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Louis struggled to stand his ground, especially since Marcel was looking at him in clearly hungry way. "I'm not the one who is jealous of Luke, sir. I'm not the one who held you after class because I didn't want you to have sex with someone else."

His teacher smirked. "You're right."

Hell-fucking-yes I am!

"But-"

Fuck.

Marcel placed his hands on either side of Louis's desk, leaning down with a few stray curls falling onto his forehead. "You're absolutely begging for our attention, princess. Even when you were kissing Luke, your eyes were on us."

Louis's breath hitched. "I don't beg."

"What do you call it, then?"

The small omega shifted in his seat, refusing to allow his pheromones to infiltrate the air. "Definitely not begging. I tease everyone, so it's not my fault that you can't handle it. You're supposed to be the ones with self-control."

The sexual tension thickened.

Marcel's smirk deepened as he leaned closer. "Tell me something, princess. I advise you to tell the truth."

Princess.

Louis licked his dry lips, his heart thudding in his chest. "That shouldn't be a problem. I don't enjoy lying, sir."

Marcel grinned. "What do you think of when another alpha's fucking you in that closet? I doubt that immature boys could possibly pleasure you in a way that you oh-so-obviously deserve, princess."

Oh, fuckfuckfuck.

The small omega felt incredibly flustered and hot under Marcel's stare. "I-I don't have to imagine anything, sir. Unlike you, my fantasies can be easily fulfilled."

Before Marcel could respond, Edward growled.

Edward stalked forward and entangled his fingers in the omega's chestnut hair. With a small forced, the older alpha yanked Louis's head towards him. "Don't fucking lie, cub. I've heard plenty off teenage boys discussing your exploits."

Fuck.

Louis loves being manhandled.

The small omega whimpered softly, smirking as he chewed on his bottom lip. "And how did that make you feel? I bet that it sucks to know that everyone else can have something you obviously can't."

Edward's grip tightened. "Those are brave words for someone in your position, cub. We could fuck you right now and no one would know."

Louis skin flushed. 

The older alpha smirked at Louis's silence. "But you'd like that, huh? You'd just love to be our little whore to use as we see fit."

"You don't have the guts."

Dangerous words.

But god, Louis doesn't care.

Harry (who had been watching the interaction with hooded eyes) chuckled lowly from his spot on the desk. "Don't be so cocky, doll. We'd fuck you so good that those pretty little thighs of yours would be shaking."

Doll.

Louis whimpered loudly, shifting in his seat. "Empty threats don't work on me. All three of you are all bark, no b-"

Edward did something that Louis didn't expect.

The older alpha yanked Louis's head towards his and quite literally smashed their lips together. This man, his fucking teacher, was mercilessly shoving his tongue down Louis's throat without a care in the world.

Louis gasped in surprise as Edward's tongue explored his mouth.

His teacher tasted like rich raspberries and chocolate. It was intoxicating and absolutely addicting to Louis, who could only whine as Edward sucked greedily on his tongue. It was hot and sinful in the best way possible.

After a few moments (which felt like seconds) Edward finally released Louis's hair and pulled away. The older alpha wiped the saliva off of his lips, smirking devilishly.

What. The. Fuck.

Louis's skin was flushed a rosy red. "I-"

"Your time is up, Mr. Tomlinson."

Marcel's voice made Louis freeze. It sounded stiff and slightly horrified as the reality of what they had just done began to sink in. "I-I need to finish grading some papers, so you should probably head home."

Oh...

Louis's head was still spinning. 

"Yes, sir."

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> so it begins
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES?????
> 
> *****


End file.
